In typical outdoor units of an air conditioning system, plastic injected coil support pads are installed to support an outdoor coil. The pads are generally designed to sit on top of embossments in the base pan. Some pads are secured in place by a machine screw, with a clearance hole on a tab on the side of the pad, and an engagement hole in the base pan. Other pads are not screwed into place, and simply rely on the compressive force of the coil to stay in place. Additional plastic pads can be added along the length of the coil to minimize coil deformation during transportation and installation. For these additional pads for which there are no corresponding embosses in the base pan or engagement hole for a screw, an adhesive-backed foam block is used to keep the pad in place. The adhesive side of the pad is affixed to the base pan, and the plastic pad sits on top of the foam block.